Fallen
by FleuryMalfoy
Summary: Antes de serem Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, eles foram Araxiel e Azariel. Dois seres que foram amaldiçoados para toda a eternidade. TRADUÇÃO. Autora Original: Caeili13.


**FALLEN**

By Caeli 13

Traduzido por Fleury Malfoy

Comecei a desdobrar minhas asas conforme o vento lentamente acariciava meu rosto. Elas eram um par de ébanos escuro com bordas afiadas contraste normal de um _Fallen*_.

Sim...

Por anos, minha espécie tem morado sobre os humanos até cairmos daquele lugar. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de chamá-los assim. A razão é bastante simples. Quando caímos, começamos a viver entre os humanos. Os anos se passaram e nos esquecemos de como falar a língua do Mensageiro. Até agora, ninguém se lembra de como era, só que sabemos que o que a Bíblia diz é a verdade em sua essência.

"A guerra está chegando," escutei uma voz suave sussurrar alto ao meu lado.

Meus olhos miraram o Anjo mais delicado já mencionado. Gentilmente, acariciei seus cabelos róseos e sorri. "Tudo ficará bem, Az. Venceremos esta guerra desta vez, e tomaremos o nosso lugar com Lúcifer lá em cima," depositei um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha com minhas mãos em conchas em ambos os lados, "Disto, eu tenho certeza."

Incertamente, ela colocou seu punho no meio do peito com a outra mão em apoio, "Eu não sei, Araxiel. Algo não está certo. Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso."

A acalmei naquele instante, depositando um beijo em seus lábios para surpreendê-la. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu calor. Meus braços a cercaram em um abraço e pude sentir seu tremor dentro de mim.

"Penemuel irá fazer algo sobre isso", Sussurrei conforme descansava minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Azariel acariciou meu cabelo de ébano e replicou, "Aquele que corrompe os humanos através da escrita, hein?" ela gargalhou.

Sorri, segurando-a mais contra mim.

Esta pode ser a nossa última noite juntos. É melhor a gastarmos sozinhos.

.

Fomos derrotados, como o que era esperado. Ele era muito poderoso para o meu tipo vencer. Aqueles que se rebelaram juntamente com Lúcifer foram condenados no inferno, enquanto outros receberam alguma outra forma de punição mais leve. Mas, eu não esperava por este castigo...

"Vocês dois irão viver como reencarnados para toda a eternidade por me desafiarem pela segunda vez," Sua voz explodiu por todo o céu conforme Azariel e eu lutávamos em nossas cadeias, nossas mãos tentando chegar um ao outro. " Azariel, você deve ser preenchida com a miséria e um sofrimento tentador, enquanto você," Sua luminosidade mudou para mim, "Deve sofrer com o desejo de vingança quanto ao nome que carregará."

"Não, Azariel!" gritei, tentando me fazer passar através das chamas ardentes da maldição que sempre nos ligaria ao nosso destino.

"Araxiel..." ela engasgou com a fumaça conforme fomos finalmente consumidos e fomos arrancados de nossas asas, e do nosso status _como Anjos de Deus_.

.

Os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke arderam com o carmesim do sharingan conforme a morte sacudia a cena abaixo. Á vista era uma kunoichi de cabelo rosa, seus olhos verdes jade implorando conforme Suigetsu estava pronto para mergulhar para a morte dela.

"Sasuke-kun," ela engasgou, seus olhos segurando as lagrimas que permaneciam não derramadas.

Sasuke olhou para a figura batalhadora de Sakura. Sua mente estava dizendo a ele para matá-la para que ela não tivesse mais que segui-lo, enquanto o outro queria que ela vivesse. Finalmente decidido, ordenou, "Apague* a vadia".

_Sinto muito, Sakura... Eu nunca poderia retornar a menos que eu complete a minha vingança..._

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS & CRÉDITOS: **_Caeli 13_por permitir a tradução de sua estória que pode ser encontrada – inglês: Fallen –/s/7714557/1/Fallen.

**GLOSSÁRIO: **1. A palavra _Caído_, não soaria tão bem quanto _Fallen_. Faz alusão á anjos caídos, ou seja, expulsos de seus "serviços" no céu.

2. Na verdade, a expressão é _Nocauteei a vadia_, mas como é uma espécie de ordem desesperada e raivosa no contexto ou algo bem próximo, resolvi por adicionar uma expressão mais popular: Apague a Vadia.


End file.
